The present invention relates to a device, a method, and a computer program.
Sampling performed by an image sensor typically requires an exposure time that is relatively short in comparison to a resulting image frame rate. The exposure time functions as a low-pass filter, which, in an idealized consideration, can be regarded as a square wave in the time domain.